Mission: Unveiling Kanda's Bride
by Unknownartfreak
Summary: Single and available. That's what students and teachers thought of Kanda Yuu the Famed Handsome, Cold hearted yet moody Captain of the Kendo team of the Black Order University. What will happen if the students of the Black order university learned that Kanda is actually taken, not single nor available rather He Is Getting Married! Who's the unfortunate bride? let's find out
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own DGM or any part of it 'cries'

"blah blah" talking

 _'blah blah' thoughts_

 _"Catch me Yuu!~"_

 _A pretty teenage girl shouted her musical laugh echoing throughout the garden of a mansion._

 _"hn..."_

 _A Dark blue haired teen named Yuu answered. Walking leisurely towards the big cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden where the girl is._

 _"Hayakuuuu Yuuuuu Catch me, Catch meeee~"_

 _the girl giggled swinging her legs while sitting on a branch of the cherry blossom tree._

 _"You are loud"_

 _Yuu said smirking at the girl_

 _beacause your ears will not hear me thats why~"_

 _the girl teased back_

 _"Your loud voice scared the birds off "_

 _Yuu said teasingly seeing the girl blush and pout._

 _" I did not scared them away!"_

 _the girl argued forgetting that she was on a tree branch. she stood up putting her hands on her hips for a moment then suddenly she slipped._ _Yuu's eyes widened and he ran immediately catching the falling girl._ _Her eyes closed waiting for the pain to come but the pain never came._

 _"Baka!"_

 _She heard Yuu said. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw Yuu's scowling face but when she looked at his eyes she saw fear and worry._ _She placed her hand on the side of his face. Cupping his right cheek with her left hand staring into his dark orbs._

 _"Sorry Yuu... thank you for catching me..."_

 _the girl said softly and smiled_ _Yuu's eyes softened staring at the girl in_ _his arms._

 _"I will always be here catching you... my--"_

"Yuu-chan~ Yuu-chan~" A redhead guy with an eyepatch and bandana called waving his hand in front of his dazed friend's face.

"shut up baka usagi" his friend scowled at him then walked away towards their class room.

"Hi Lavi" A dark green haired girl walked up to him.

" Oh Hey Lenalee. Do you know what's up with Yuu? He seems...out of it" Said lavi while they were walking towards their class

"What's with Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asked

"I dunno... let's find out?" Lavi said facing lenalee eyebrows wiggling. His face with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm are you sure about this?" Lenalee asked

"Uhm uhm Let's find out what's happening with Yuu-chan~" lavi said with vigor and enthusiasm.

'Be ready Yuu-chan~'

Let's see what will happen to kanda hihihihi...

Owari~


	2. Chapter 1: Kanda said WHAT!

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own DGM and Any part of it ' Cries'

"blah blah" Talking

'Blah Blah' thoughts

* * *

 **Previous:**

"What's with Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asked

"I dunno... let's find out?" Lavi said facing lenalee eyebrows wiggling. His face with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm are you sure about this?" Lenalee asked

"Uhm uhm Let's find out what's happening with Yuu-chan~" lavi said with vigor and enthusiasm.

'Be ready Yuu-chan~'

* * *

 **Black Order University**

"K-kanda-sama... I bought you some Oolong Tea... I heard that you like drinking tea... so I bought this for you when we went to china... Please accept my gift!" A girl said while following kanda and handing him the box of teabags when he stopped suddenly...

"Che" he uttered not even facing the girl, he then continued his way towards the University Building for Arts leaving the poor girl in the middle of the school hallway...

"Tsk.. Tsk.. such cruelty Yuu-chan~" Lavi said teasing his dear friend.

"Eep!" the Pointed tip of a sword was shoved almost near Lavi's face.

"One more baka Usagi or you will feel mugen on your throat!"

Kanda said harshly scowling at the red head. Then he felt somebody hit his head using a book.

"Mou Kanda-kun enough with the violence" Lenalee said still not removing her book on kanda's head.

"Che" Kanda uttered lightly shoving the book away from his head. He then walked away from the two and continued to head towards his class...

"Wait up Kanda! wait for us!" Lavi shouted running after the moody teen.

Lenalee walking after them shaking her head at the two.

'mou those two never change' Lenalee thought sighing deeply.

The three shared the same classes.

meanwhile inside their classroom...

Kanda sat near the window. Lavi occupied the seat in front of kanda and Lenalee sat beside Lavi. Nobody dared to sat near the three because of Kanda. They are scared of his intense glare and his beloved sword mugen, which he always carries.

"Ne Kanda~ how's your summer vacation?" Lavi asked kanda ignored him.

"Come on kanda tell me come-"

"Ahem... as much as I want Yuu-kun to tell you about his summer vacation Lavi... I believe I need to start the class and discuss the things that we will do for this term"An old man with glasses and kind smile said. Kanda's vein popping hearing his nickname from his foster father which is also their Art appreciation professor.

"sorry Mr. Tiedoll hehe" Lavi said Greeting the Professor.

The class started without introductions since most of the students were already familiar with each other. But those who were transferees they introduced themselves in the class. After the introductions were done, Tiedoll discussed the syllabus and gave them an activity after discussing it. While the students busied themselves with the activity, his phone suddenly rang interrupting the class.

"sorry, you may continue what you are doing" Tiedoll said to the disrupted class.

Everybody continued what they are doing except for kanda who was curios because nobody calls his foster father except when there are emergencies or when the school needs his foster father.

So he thought the latter and maybe his older brother Daisya got into another accident. So he went back staring at the window boredly.

Tiedoll looked at caller and saw a familiar name.

'hmm...I wonder why he's calling... that's new...' Tiedoll thought while he waited for the caller to speak.

" Tiedoll..." 'hmm he did'nt called me old man that's new' Tiedoll thought waiting for the the person at the other line to continue.

" I'm sending you my niece... take care of her..."

"W-what do you mean? what happened?" Tiedoll asked knowing the person at the other line, he might as well do everything on his own rather than ask a favor from someone.

"You'll know it when the time is right... in the meantime Im asking you to watch over her..."

"Alright when is she coming?" Tiedoll asked

"She'll be there in London by next week... by the way is your stuck up brat there?" the other person on the line said impolitely

"Yuu- kun?" Tiedoll asked knowing who the man is talking about

"Aah..."

"Why-" "give the phone to the brat" the man answered not letting tiedoll finish his question.

the old man rubbed the back of his neck sighing.

"Yuu-kun, Phone for you" Kanda looked at him questioningly but Tiedoll only shrugged and gave him the phone.

"hn..." kanda uttered lazily.

Lavi, Lenalee and his father watched well the whole class was watching him answer the call.

We cannot blame them it is once in a blue moon that you see kanda talking with someone on a phone.

"Yuu..." after hearing his name. His eyes slightly widened not that noticeable but if you look closely you can see the surprised expression on his face then his face slightly soften.

Tiedoll smiled he immediately knew who was talking with his son. His friend gave the phone to his niece, after all only her can bring out certain emotions from his temperamental son.

Lavi noticed the change and even Lenalee saw the change. both faced each other with curious knowing looks.

"Koi..." Kanda said almost whispering not noticing the listening ears of his classmates.

"I miss you..."

"I-" Kanda saw a glimpse of the people inside the room listening on his coversation so he glared at them.

"Mou Yuu stop brooding hahaha" the girl teased knowing that her love is glaring at his father. Well she's right but not only his father but the whole class.

"Im going outside old man!" Kanda yelled walking towards the door and slamming it close when he got outside.

the girl at the other side of the line laughed hearing what he said. He sighed before talking to her again thinking that this time nobody's listening to him. the two talked about random things asking how they are doing and such.

He doesnt know that a certain rabbit was listening well not only a rabbit but again the whole class was listening to him. Not noticing them he resumed his conversation with his koi.

"Im missing you too koi" he said softly and full of love.

"well you don't need to miss me anymore... you'll see me next week yuu..."

"don't tell me?.." Kanda again was surprised

"Aah i'll be going there and probably stay too... Omo Uncle's being a prick now.. Im ending this call yuu... I love you.."

"Aah... Aisheteru Koi... Ja" kanda said before ending the call he stayed a bit outside thinking to himself.

Meanwhile inside the room full of rabbits and bees...

"...aisheteru koi..." Lavi heard him say it...

He stood at the door like a statue, his eyes as big and his mouth opened and closed like a gold fish out of the water. The last words that he heard is still playing on his mind. Repeating like a mantra. He'll never forget those words surely. Nope not all.

"What is it lavi?" Lenalee asked "what happened?!"

Before lavi could answer the door opened revealing a relaxed kanda.

kanda kicked lavi lightly and suddenly as if the magic faded lavi moved and faced kanda shouting...

"OH MY GOD, YUU-CHAN SAID I LOVE YOU!"

"EH?!" the people in the room exclaimed.

* * *

way to go lavi hahaha

Kanda's being a softie now what will happen next?

Owari~

* * *

Sorry for Grammatical and spelling errors. I just can't help but write immediately my idea and I haven't had the time to proof read my work while working so bear with me please ehehehe. thank you for reading my first story here in fanfiction -smiles-


End file.
